


You're Worth It

by valleyboy



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Dolan Twins- Fandom, Dolan Twins- Youtube, James Charles - Fandom, James Charles- Youtube, Youtube RPF
Genre: Airports, Best Friends, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grames, Happy Ending, M/M, jayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyboy/pseuds/valleyboy
Summary: James's flight to New York is canceled, three options presented to him by the representative on the phone. Grayson doesn't hesitate to help, offering James a ride well over two hours away to the next airport. The two have hidden their feelings- unsure of how the other felt. Will they admit to such thoughts or will they go unspoken once more?





	You're Worth It

Sun peers through slanted blinds, stretching fingers through messy brown hair. Grayson stretches, peeking his eyes open to see James pacing a few feet away. The conversation is hushed, James using his hands to talk even if the other person couldn't see. 

He watches the way James faces the window, hand to his forehead in distress. There’s a twitch to Grayson’s lip, the way he drops his head to his own shoulder. Tired, but still wanting to watch the man before him.

There’s a clashing of hues, James sparing Grayson a glance before fully turning at the sight of him awake. He looks apologetic, mouthing a ‘sorry’ that Grayson shakes off. He’d fallen asleep next to James last night, mid-conversation and too tired to drive himself home. James wouldn’t mention the tangle of limbs they’d become that night, wrapping around one each other like their lives depended on such. He was happy he’d woken up first, too scared of what Grayson would have thought had he’d known.

“What are my options?” James said, taking a seat next to Grayson. He’s met with a content sigh, Grayson sliding his head underneath James’s arm. Manicured nails run through his hair, Grayson listening to the conversation with ease.

“Well, I can’t do those- I literally have a meeting tomorrow morning,” James huffs, tugging at Grayson’s hair lightly in frustration. Grayson places a hand on his back, rubbing at the tension plaguing James’s shoulders. It’s an almost instant reaction, the way James leans into his touch with a sigh.

“Can you give me a second? I need a second opinion,” James sighs, muting his phone and looking down at Grayson. There’s a soft smile on both of their faces, the worry fading from James’s face.

“What’s up?” Grayson asks, his eyes never straying from James’s. It was different to see the other boy without his contacts, thick frames resting on the bridge of his nose. Grayson adored it, loved the way freckles scattered like constellations on his skin.

“My flight got canceled- just my luck, right?” James starts, leaning into Grayson’s touch more as he lets out a long sigh. “I can either take a hundred dollars and drive to the airport two hours away, take fifty and wait three hours on a train, or wait until tomorrow.”

“Well, we both know waiting until tomorrow is off the table,” Grayson said, leaving the comfort of James to sit up. “Riding the train kind of just sucks.”

“I can’t drive to the airport and leave my car there,” James groans, tossing his head back and violently rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. A frown mars Grayson’s face, watching the frustration seep back into James. He hesitates, hand hovering over James’s thigh before he sets it down and gives it a squeeze.

“I’ll drive you,” he offers without an ounce of hesitation, not even a thought on how much gas would cost. The way James lights up is enough, relief flooding his features. Grayson wishes he could frame this moment on his wall, the ecstatic smile that radiates from James.

“Wait, no,” James said, eyebrows pulling together before he rests a hand on Grayson’s chest. “I’d feel so bad making you take me. That’s pretty much half of your day, Gray.”

“You’re worth it,” Grayson replies simply, shrugging his shoulders and grinning at James. He’s met with a blush and a light punch to his arm.

“Shut up,” James said, a laugh dripping from his lips before he starts picking at an imaginary lint on Grayson’s black t-shirt. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Grayson said, already untangling himself from the sheets. He didn’t even have time to get ready, not caring too much about that. His hair was sticking in every direction, last nights shirt filled with wrinkles. James would be lying if said he didn’t find Grayson just as attractive in this moment.

“I’ll be driving,” James said, unmuting the phone and finishing off the conversation with the representative. His bags were already packed and Grayson had, thankfully, driven the car with more room in it.

“You can have the reimbursement,” James offers, hope filling his eyes. Grayson stops as he pulls his shoe on, eyebrows knit together with confusion. The money hadn’t even crossed his mind, he was doing this for James, no questions asked. He knew how important this flight and meeting was to the boy in front of him.

“I don’t want it,” Grayson said, tying both of his shoes before standing up and stretching. There’s a pop in his back, a relieved sigh falling from his lips. James steals glances, sliding on his Balenciaga’s to try and take his attention away. He felt bad for doing it- for finding his best friend drop dead gorgeous.

“Come on Gray, you’re driving me two hours away,” James said, wandering out the bedroom door that Grayson held open for him. He’s met with an eye roll, Grayson nudging him with a foot for dramatics. Their laughter fills the hall, James placing a finger over his lips to warn about a sleeping Ian.

“So? I offered and I didn’t expect any money out of it,” he said, taking the stairs two at a time before sparing a glance at his watch. As long as they left within the next five minutes, they’d have well over an hour for James to slide through security. No doubt that he’d checked in 24 hours prior, leaving security the only issue.

“God, you’re so stubborn,” James mutters, shoving at Grayson’s back lightly before rolling his eyes. He’s met with a soft laugh, Grayson hardly sparing him a glance as he gathers the bags by the door. “At least let me take one.”

“Nope,” Grayson said, glee swimming in his eyes as he popped the p at the end. There were only two bags, one a regular suitcase that was on wheels and a small backpack. There wasn’t a need for James to carry anything, Grayson was more than happy to help.

“Boys are so stupid,” James said, holding the door open for a laughing Grayson. He gives a soft thank you as he passes, James smiling in response. Soft exchanges like that- the simple things- were what made the nerves in James blossom.

“I’m too scared to drive your Tesla down to San Diego so we’re taking my Bronco,” Grayson states, already placing his things in the back. James can’t argue with that, too nervous to drive his own car half the time.

“I don’t blame you, daddy,” James responds, climbing in to the passenger seat and buckling in. As much as he hated the color green, James was infatuated with the late jade of Grayson’s truck. It was such a soft tone, matching Grayson as a person almost too well.

“You know,” Grayson begins, backing out of the driveway with ease before beginning the trek to San Diego. He fiddled with the radio for a moment, handing the AUX cord over to James. “There’s only three people I’d ever do this for- no questions asked.”

“Do tell,” James said, raising a brow as he connected his phone. He settles for pop music, turning the volume down for background noise. Trees and houses pass quickly, Grayson only slowing for the security gate to open.

“Ethan, obviously, he could even throw a body in the back and I wouldn’t ask,” Grayson jokes, looking both ways before continuing down the street. He looks to James for a moment, lips tugging into a smile before he continues. “You’re one of them, obviously. Then my parents because, well, I kind of have to.”

“You do know that makes four, right?” James said, eyebrows together before chuckling. He's met with a dismissive wave from Grayson, the silver of his ring catching the light. James remembered when he’d gotten him that, the warm hug he’d received from a teary eyed Grayson. It was worth it, no matter how much it costed.

“Whatever, you get my point,” Grayson laughs, merging onto interstate five. There was no doubt that the trip would pass quickly, time going both too fast and too slow when the two were around each other. They both reveled in the words they fed each other, the soft touches that meant more than the other realized.

“You’re ridiculous, Gray,” James said, nails tapping against the passenger window. His thoughts were elsewhere, too caught up on the fact that he was the only non-family member Grayson would do this for. He doesn’t hesitate with what he says next, but he surely doesn’t make eye contact. “I’d do this for you, too.”

“You mean a lot to me, James,” Grayson admits, something different about this tone than last time. He’d say that often, reiterate how important James was to him. Those words always left a giddy feeling in both of their stomachs.

“Aw, you mean a lot to me, too,” he said, reaching over to squeeze Grayson’s thigh. He’s met with a grin, a pink hue gracing Grayson’s cheeks.

“You think Morphe is going to like your concept?” Grayson said, turning his head to merge into a different lane. He catches the anxiety on James’s face, placing a comforting hand on his thigh as he continued to drive. James doesn’t hesitate to put his hand on Grayson’s, giving a light squeeze and sighing.

“You know I’m sister stubborn when it comes to what I want,” James said, already knowing the exact colors he wanted in the palette. It was going to be difficult, but more than worth it.

“That’s what’s gotten you here, though,” Grayson said, sending him an encouraging smile. “When you gave your idea to us, I was blown away, you know?”

“I could have said we were sacrificing a goat to summon the Devil and you would have liked the idea,” James said, rolling his eyes as his laughter flooded the car. Grayson could feel the butterflies in his stomach erupt at such a pleasant sound.

“I would have asked why you thought it was a good idea, give me a little credit here,” Grayson huffs, snatching his hand away as he laughed. He couldn’t help that he always supported James- he deserved it. Not to mention, his ideas were usually brilliant and the ones that weren’t were always improved with questions.

“You always call me out on my shit,” James said, grinning wide before sneaking a glance at his phone. They were already making record time with the way Grayson was keeping up with traffic.

“Someone has to do it,” Grayson said, a smile playing on his lips. “Everyone else is too scared.”

“Can’t argue with that,” James jokes, chuckling as he grips his seat belt. Doubt was filling his head, too nervous that the Morphe team wasn’t going to enjoy the concept. Of course, Grayson and the sister squad had helped him work out some kinks, but that didn’t mean they would like it.

“Hey,” Grayson said, voice quiet as he breaks James from his stupor, “it’s going to be great. You’ve been practicing this pitch for weeks.”

“Doesn’t mean it’ll sister snatch their wigs,” James said, hoping the joke would ease his own anxieties. He can hear the huff from Grayson, watching the way his knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel.

“Not with that attitude,” Grayson jokes back, his grip loosening as he lets out a breath. “The whole concept is great- if they can’t see that, there’s bound to be another company that does.”

“Thanks Gray,” James said, relief slowly creeping in. Grayson was always good at easing his anxieties, willing to talk things out with him whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“I’m your hype man for a reason,” Grayson laughs, shoving James softly. The air is lighter now, the tension from both parties ebbing away. Grayson was right about finding a different company if this didn’t work out.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. Literally,” James said, motioning to the road in front of them. He would have missed his meeting if it weren’t for Grayson. “You’re taking like, what, four hours out of your day for me.”

“Six- I plan on waiting at the airport with you,” Grayson admits, loving the dumbfounded look James gives him. “You’re worth it, James. I know how long you’ve wanted to do this.”

“You’re going to make me cry,” James laughs, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. Grayson can’t help but laugh, shrugging his shoulders with a goofy grin.

“Like I said, you’re worth it,” Grayson said, hoping it would make James feel better. He’s met with a laugh, James hitting him softly before grinning and putting his glasses back on.

“I wish I could take you with me,” James said, sitting up in his seat more, tucking a leg underneath him. “I wouldn’t be second-guessing any of my shade choices.”

“You know a thing called a cell phone exists,” Grayson said, holding his own up and laughing.

“Shut up, you know that’s not what I meant,” James said, slightly shocked at the sudden appearance of the San Diego sign. “Holy shit, we’re almost there?”

“Time flies when you bicker like a married couple,” Grayson responds, taking the exit toward the airport. They had more time than anticipated, Grayson having sped with a group of cars nearly the whole way there.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny,” he said, rolling his eyes and taking out his phone. Grayson catches a glimpse of him opening up Snapchat, knowing what was bound to happen. “Hey sisters!”

“Hey sisters,” Grayson shouts, James jumping in his seat and sending him a glare. He can’t help but smile, laughing at the reaction he had received.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” James said, giving Grayson a pointed look, “I’m currently on my way to New York thanks to kitty girl daddy over here.”

“Tell them about how your flight got canceled,” Grayson chimes in, unconsciously placing his hand on James’s thigh. He misses the blush from James, the way he moved the camera higher.

“I’m having the worst luck today, but leave it to Grayson to be my Prince Charming,” he said, his own hand squeezing Grayson’s in a silent thank you. “He’s driving me two hours away just to catch my flight.”

“It was that or a three hour train ride, James would have died if I didn’t take him,” Grayson said, sparing a glance to the camera and laughing.

“Shut up,” James said, slapping his shoulder and turning back. “I just wanted to let you guys know why I haven’t updated you at all today. I hope everyone has a spectacular day and their luck is better than mine.”

“You’re welcome,” Grayson said, laughing at the glare he received. James ends the Snapchat there, applying a filter and posting it without a second thought. It was obvious the way Grayson had placed his hand on his thigh, but James was in denial, hoping they wouldn’t notice.

“Ready?” Grayson is asking, parking the car and unbuckling his seat belt. James still couldn’t believe they made it there so quickly, having expected the drive to be much longer.

“Yes,” James admits, a nervous grin in place. Grayson was right, he’d thought about this for years and worked out nearly every kink. He knew the shades he wanted and he knew he wouldn’t settle for anything less.

“Good,” Grayson said, grin wide as he reaches in the back to grab the backpack. He spares James a glance, hesitating before deciding against something and stepping out of his Bronco. The suitcase is the last thing out, Grayson locking the car and trekking towards the airport.

“You look like a kicked puppy,” James said, jogging to catch up with Grayson. He’s met with a confused look, Grayson wrinkling his nose before laughing.

“Do not,” Grayson defends, earring bouncing as he looks both ways before crossing the street. James laughs, fond of the way Grayson always tried to play things off.

“Mhmm, okay kitty girl,” he said, rolling his eyes and gripping onto Grayson’s arm once again. They always seemed to gravitate towards one another, no one surprised to find them with each other anymore. If you were looking for James, you’d most likely find Grayson, too. Ethan tagging along every so often as well.

“We can wait out here until you have to go through security,” Grayson said, a question hidden within his words. ‘Spend more time with me?’ he hoped, not wanting to walk away just yet.

“I’d rather spend time with you than with TSA,” James said, taking a seat on one of the empty benches. Grayson doesn’t hesitate, pulling the backpack to the front of him to avoid squishing the contents.

“I heard they can get a little frisky,” Grayson said, a small laugh coming from him as he catches James’s eyes. There’s joy tucked in both of their features, speaking the words they never wanted to admit.

“Sounds like a good time to me,” James is grinning, throwing a look over his shoulder to the security point for added effect. Grayson places a hand on his head, turning him back to face him.

“I think I’d be a better time,” Grayson said, adding a laugh to hide the truth in his statement.

“Oh my god, Grayson,” James said, blush creeping onto his face as he swats his hand from him.

“Just stating facts,” he said, smiling wide before catching the eyes of the girl across from them. He gives her a smile, already knowing what she wanted. She didn’t spare a second, quick to get up and approach the two.

“I really don’t want to interrupt,” she starts, James snapping away from the conversation with Grayson. ‘Then don’t,’ he thought to himself, giving her a soft smile to hide such jealous words.

“Oh, you’re fine,” Grayson said, knee colliding with James’s to get him to chime in.

“What can we do for you, sister?” James said, cheerful tone back in his voice. As much as he hated getting interrupted, he knew what it was like to meet someone you watched often.

“Can I have a picture with you two?” she said, voice timid as she holds out her phone. Grayson takes it with ease, scooting over and patting between them. James rests his head on her shoulder, throwing up a peace sign as Grayson grins wide.

“Anything else?” James said, real joy evident in his voice. He was always happy to meet fans, just annoyed this once since he was spending time with Grayson. It was an unnecessary annoyance, James was quick to realize that, after all.

“No, no, it’s okay, have a safe flight,” she said, grinning ear-to-ear before collecting her bags and running towards Gate B. Grayson can’t help but laugh, sliding back to James and wrapping him in a hug.

“I’m really proud of you,” he said, James’s eyes widening before wrapping his own arms around Grayson. The compliment wasn’t expected, James appreciating it entirely too much.

“You’re so sweet,” James said, pulling away and grinning with delight. Grayson always made him feel good about himself, no matter the circumstances.

“You should probably head in,” Grayson said, nodding towards the line forming at security. Time had passed quickly again, a pit forming in both of their stomachs as they realized it was time to go. Grayson is the first to stand, noticing the whispering between the people in the airport. They’d been easily picked out from the crowd, both men easy to identify.

He doesn’t pay them any mind, eyes filling with tears. James hasn’t noticed yet, gathering his bags and slinging the backpack over his shoulder. He hears the sniffling first, eyebrows pulled together in confusion before turning around.

“Gray,” he whispers, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears. His heartaches, the look of sadness weighing heavily on him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just not going to see you for two weeks. I know it’s stupid, but you just mean a lot to me,” Grayson said, laughing at his own tears in hope to hide his true feelings. He leans into the touch, a soft sigh leaving him. “We can call, yeah, but it’s not the same.”

“I wish I could just take you with me,” James said, already feeling the patrons eyes on him. Anywhere they went it seemed like they never truly had any privacy. Part of him wanted to pull away, to keep Grayson away from the rumors that were bound to spread about them.

“I don’t, you’ve been looking forward to this for years now. I took six hours out of my day for you because you deserve this so much,” he said, honesty clear in his eyes. James can feel the thump of his own heart, the subtle skip in the beat at such words. He’d long since admitted that he’d fallen for Grayson, but that he’d never act on his feelings. Grayson’s friendship had meant the world to him.

“You are the sweetest thing to walk this planet,” James said, wrapping Grayson in a bone-crushing hug. This felt entirely too much like a goodbye, something James feared just the thought of. Grayson held him tighter, resting his head on the older boy. He wanted to feel bad- he was getting tears in the hair James had worked so hard on.

“You’re going to kill this meeting,” Grayson mutters, running a hand through the back of James’s hair. He may as well mess it up even more. A sigh leaves his lips, pulling away just enough to see James’s face. “You’re gonna sister slay. I better see a billionaire when I pick you up.”

“You’re going to pick me up?” James perks up, excitement shining bright. He hadn’t asked anyone to pick him up yet, but for Grayson to offer made a world of difference.

“I’m always going to be here for you. Pinkity Drinkity at the ready, too,” Grayson said, sniffling as he wipes away the last of his tears. Something crosses along James’s features, his fingernails digging in Grayson’s arm ever-so slightly. Grayson turns to walk away, smiling for all the eyes that had wandered.

“You’ve done so much stuff for me behind the scenes and I just haven’t noticed them, but this brings it out so much, Gray,” James is saying before Grayson’s even fully turned back. There’s hitches in his voice, tears brimming in his eyes before cascading down his cheeks. “You’ve always been there for me.”

“And I always will be,” he said, grabbing James for one last hug. He can feel his shoulders shake, the sobs that leave his mouth. Glasses pressed into his chest, Grayson only mildly bothered by the discomfort. “Now, get on that flight and kick ass. You’re James fucking Charles, the greatest person I know.”

“I love you the most,” James blurts, covering his mouth at the sudden outburst. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for James to say, but there was something different about this time. There’s a whisper through the crowd, Grayson placing a hand on a rosy cheek before leaning in. Time seems to slow, yet go entirely too fast at the same time as Grayson approached.

“Not as much as I love you,” he whispers, lips caressing one another. A hand runs through Grayson’s messy hair, James pulling him even closer. Grayson can’t help but rest a hand on James’s waist, smiling softly into the kiss.

“You better call me,” James said, pulling away from the kiss to grin at Grayson.

“You act like I wouldn’t to begin with,” Grayson said, rolling his eyes and taking a step back. There’s phone pointed at them in every direction, Grayson feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. There was no doubt that the two had been caught- the news was going to spread like wildfire.

“We can tell them it was a joke,” James said, stomach falling to his feet at the realization that maybe Grayson wasn’t ready for people to know.

“Ethan’s going to have a ball with this,” Grayson said, dismissing James’s words and kissing him one last time. “Get on that plane and call me when you land.”

“Drive back safe, okay?” James said, knuckles white as they gripped Grayson’s shirt. He’s reluctant to leave, the recent events proving feelings he’d only wished for. He hoped Grayson was going to feel the same when he got back from New York. “You have a spare key, so feel free to crash there when you want.”

“Won’t be the same without you, but I’ll definitely take that offer up,” Grayson said, laughing as he shoves James lightly towards security. “I didn’t drive you here for you to miss your plane.”

“Fuck you,” James said, rolling his eyes and walking away. He doesn’t get far before he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Who would be calling him at this moment? There was no way that the photos were circulating already.

“Hello?” he answers, not bothering to take a look at the caller ID.

“You told me to call. I miss you already,” Grayson said, James turning to see him standing in the same spot. He can’t help the bright grin that takes over, waving at the boy behind him.

“I miss you too, bitch ass,” James said, turning back and continuing his walk to the security point. “Better leave before those girls swarm you.”

“Jealous?” Grayson said, laughing. James can hear him walking, the dangling of his car keys in his hands.

“Never,” James said, stopping at the end of the line and pulling his phone away to check the time. An hour until his flight left, James having enough to get through security if everything went well.

“Call me if you need anything,” Grayson said, crossing the street and hopping into his car. James can’t help but smile, already knowing how many calls he was bound to make.

“Talk to you later, daddy,” James quips, already half way through the line. Grayson doesn’t respond, just hangs up the phone and begins the silent drive home. He knew it’d take longer this time, not having James to talk to.

James boards the plane an hour later, unaware of the trends on Twitter. He’d deal with them when he got off the plane, unsure if Grayson wanted to admit to what they’d done. What were they, exactly? He was left with more questions than answers, having no other choice but to think about them on the plane ride. What he wasn’t aware of, though, was that Grayson was in the same predicament.

Either way, both of them were content, knowing that they didn’t have to hide feelings anymore. Grayson was going to rub it in James’s face when he landed, tell him again that the six hours out of his day was worth it. He didn’t care what others thought, hadn’t even let it cross his mind yet, too giddy about what had happened. They were both looking forward to their call later today, Grayson already knowing he’d be wrapped in James’s bed.


End file.
